Le dernier saut
by KLEPTOkegasu
Summary: Kagerou Project. Seto a un chien, c'était son seul ami. Une seule chose les relie : la solitude. Mais le Kagerou Daze frappe ! Toujours ... Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Sacrifice" en une heure. Kousuke Seto, SPOILS. J'aime pas cet OS :D


Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Sacrifice" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Hop ! Le deuxième ... Plus court, moins bien. Mais ce contexte me tenait à cœur. Pas de sang ou de truc bien gore pour le moment.

Crédits : Kagerou Project.

**- SPOILS -**

* * *

Il s'appelait Kousuke Seto, l'un des trois nommés par leurs noms-de-famille dans le gang du Mekakushi Dan. Ce gang, il est l'un des trois premiers membres. Le deuxième, précisément. Mais une certaine réalité morbide plane au-dessus des têtes des neuf membres : le 15 Août.

Leur date de mort leur est commune.

Dans un feu, dans la mer, après plusieurs coups, overdose, suicide … Neuf personnes mortes le 15 Août.

Seto était jeune. Il avait le temps. Le temps de vivre. Mais on ne vit pas vraiment quand on est renfermé sur sois-même, qu'on n'ose pas aller vers les autres, et que les autres nous le font payer. Alors on ferme un peu plus sa coquille …

Il se sentait seul, terriblement seul. Tellement seul qu'il en pleurait, une fois rentré chez lui. Qui pourrait sauver quelqu'un s'enterrant de lui même ? Un enfant au bord du gouffre. Une main ? Une patte. Une patte fut tendue. Le chien était sous la pluie, il grelottait, il avait faim. Seto pouvait courir à toute allure sous la pluie, il s'était arrêté. L'humain et l'animal s'étaient longuement regardés. « Quelle question idiote que celle de se demander ce qui nous rapproche le plus … » _La solitude._ En se penchant pour enrouler sa veste autour du chien, il sourit, enfin.

Son seul ami …

Le chien battait lamentablement des pattes dans la rivière tumultueuse. Les vagues l'enfonçaient encore un peu plus vers le fond dès que son museau paraissait à la surface, ses poumons semblèrent se remplir progressivement d'eau à chaque bataille pour une bouffée d'air. Au delà des bruits fracassants de l'eau, du vent, de la tempête, des rires d'enfant résonnaient. Ils riaient du chien, parce qu'il était seul. Ils riaient de l'enfant qui hurlait pour sauver son « ami », parce qu'il était seul.

« CEUX QUI SONT PLUS SEULS DANS L'HISTOIRE, C'EST VOUS ! »

Seto était jeune, il ne réfléchissait pas forcément à des actes posés. Lorsqu'il avait vu les deux voyous tenter de balancer son animal dans l'eau, malgré la tempête, il avait couru comme un dératé pour leur en empêcher. Rien n'y avait fait.

Maintenant, qu'est ce qu'il devait faire ? Les frapper ? Fuir ? Sauter à l'eau ? Il secoua la tête dans tous les sens, ses oreilles crissant du rire des deux idiots. Dents serrées, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Rester seul, est-ce qu'il devait l'être jusqu'à la fin ? Sans être « aimé », sans jouer avec des « amis », sais être invité aux anniversaires. Ses bras enserrèrent ses côtes tandis qu'il suffoquait.

« POURQUOI ? »

S'il fuyait, c'était pour vivre une vie de solitude … ?

Ses jambes le portèrent, il ne sembla même pas avoir dicté sa réponse à ses muscles. Elles partirent, prenant appuis dans la terre meuble et boueuse, battue par la pluie. Ses bras servirent de balancier, ils se ramassa sur lui-même, et sauta.

En l'air, ses yeux dans le vide captèrent une petite goutte de pluie. « Tiens, il pleut … Comme ce jour-là … »

L'eau glaciale le happa, serrant cruellement son étau mortel sur le cou du jeune homme. Il aurait voulu ouvrir la bouche et hurler. Avec force, il remonta à la surface. Tout n'était que chaos, tout n'était que désordre, tout semblait flou. Porté par le courant, il finit par taper la masse molle de son animal. Il avait sauté pour lui, et aucune pointe de regret ne l'assaillit lorsqu'il serra contre lui le petit corps mort. L'eau l'agrippa à nouveau. Mais il ne se débattit pas. Il se laissa glisser, comme un songe. Ses yeux fermés sur un subconscient qu'il ne pourrait jamais comprendre, il vit une forme mouver dans l'obscurité de cet endroit. Une femme aux longs cheveux serpentant jusqu'au bas de son dos. Ses yeux rouges le transpercèrent, et avec un sourire elle lança joyeusement : « Bienvenue ! »


End file.
